


Frightful

by brodystein



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodystein/pseuds/brodystein
Summary: There's a sudden snowstorm and Chase and Henrik hate it, they swear.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Schneeplebro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don't know how this'll go, but I'm taking another stab at doing a 25 Days of Christmas thing with Christmas songs again. So here's day 1, based on "Let It Snow."
> 
> Hopefully, they won't all be quite this short, but it is going to be a pretty busy month so I think just doing as many days as possible is where my head's at for now lol.

The storm more or less came out of nowhere. The news had predicted ‘some snow,’ but nothing like the layers and layers coming down around them.

And it was a complete and total disaster. It was freezing, a biting cold wind blowing. The roads were completely blocked, and the snow didn’t seem to be slowing down in the slightest. To make matters worse, since it was so sudden, the plows weren’t ready, and no one seemed to know when the roads would be clear again.

Chase and Henrik were absolutely devastated about it. Really, they couldn’t be sadder. Chase was heartbroken when he had to post ‘sorry guys, they’re thinking we might lose power here so I might not be able to post anything for a little while.’ Him breaking out the blankets and making some cocoa was merely a coping mechanism. And Henrik felt absolutely awful when the hospital called and told him not to worry about coming in because they were keeping it to essential staff only rather than risk employees on the dangerous roads unnecessarily. He just _hated_ to think about other doctors doing his work for him while he was home moving the furniture in the living room to help Chase with the fort he was assembling. And of course, it was such a _shame_ that they couldn’t get the kids back to their moms on time, that they’d have to stay another night.

Unfortunately, they were all simply _forced_ to cuddle up together in the living room, falling asleep as the sky got darker and the snow got higher and higher. Chase was already drifting off when he felt Henrik kiss his temple and heard his offhand whisper. “Terrible weather, huh?”

“Mm,” was all he managed to say, burying his face further into Henrik’s neck. It was terrible weather, and Chase hoped it took its sweet time clearing up.


End file.
